Talk:Perplexing Pool
Raging long legs As I see, the topic Raging long legs came up once again. Now, if anyone could tell me wich days those are, I'd be glad to check and write it down. Although, as long as that doesn't happen, it will stay as a "rumour". I would tell you but I dought its real.Its probuly just a "rumour". Alough it would be awsome if one was roming around somewhar.--User:Last Onion Well, for one to appear, it would need space, I suspect that if one was in an enclosed space, and steped on an elevated area, a glitch would occur. Well, my guess could be the area that was drained. But those Yellow Wollywog would have to move, else they get squashed, or you fight a Raging Long Legs and those Yellow Wollywogs. Learner2 I haven't seen raging long legs. I've seen beady long legs though, User:pikminbud Same, on day 43 a bulbear and a beady long legs appeared. I only lost a few Pikmin, but the enemies provided a lot of Pikmin anyway. The Beady Long Legs spat out loads of '1' pellets. Oh! And the bulbear came up near the onions (that's how I lost the Pikmin, it ate them as they came out of my onion (when I was trying to attack it))... TheYellowPikmin ---- Can we feature this? As in, start up proper Featured Articles, and I nominate this? 21:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Certainly. I'm just afraid we'll run out of pages fast.-- ::No need to change them often. I believe most Wikis have them featured for 2-3 weeks. Distant spring and Perplexing pool the same? In my opinion, perlexing pool is a Distant spring. A lot of people disagree because it doesn't have islands and some parts are submergerged. Look at forest of hope and awakening wood for example, forest of hope had water, in awakening wood, it is gone. where it didn't have much water, there is a ton. I think a distant spring and perplexing pool are the same and their only difference is perplexing pool has been touched by humans. --User:pikminbud :Go to Talk:The Forest Navel (I think it was that...) as we have already disscussed this, and over and over... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. There the same but still, think about it, we don't know how fast olimars warp or hyperdrive system and then when we figure that out we still don't know how far hocotate is from earth, and even then there is the anomaly about the faster you go the slower you and whoever is with you, for example at that speed we couldve went 20 years further in time when going to the pikmin planet. but I assume hocotate is somehow immune to this anomaly.--Prof. 18:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I've noticed in the Piklopedia when you're hovering over Perplexing Pool the area looks a lot different. The huge sandbox thing is gone and one edge of the original landing site is still there. Lenny(red) 01:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Do any of you experience really bad lag here on the NPC version of the game? It only really seems to happen when you're in/looking in the general direction of the pool of water behind the landing site. FriedTriangle 00:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fried_Triangle I can hear Super Mario Sunshine when I let Pikmin carry items, like National Hi-Top(Japan) or wide nut. 01:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC)